Vehicles are configured to transport an object, such as people and goods, to a destination. The vehicle may be capable of moving to a variety of locations by using wheels installed on a body of the vehicle. The vehicle may comprise a two, three or four-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a bicycle, a car or a train.
In recent years, research in vehicles equipped with an Advanced Driver Assist System (ADAS) that actively provides information about the vehicle condition, the driver condition, and the surrounding environment has been performed in order to reduce the burden on the driver and improve user convenience.
In these aspects of the driver assistance system, an auxiliary system for preventing lane departure of the vehicle is being developed. Examples of the system for preventing lane departure include a Lane Keeping Assist System (LKAS) and a Lane Departure Warning System (LDWS). The lane-keeping assist system (LKAS) is a device that assists the driver in maintaining a position within a lane by performing haptic feedback using MDPS (Motor Driven Power Steering) when the driver, or the LKAS, detects an unintentional lane departure of the vehicle, and the lane departure warning system (LDWS) measures the lane using a front camera or the like, and alerts the driver to assist in safe driving when the LDWS detects a lane departure state, or behavior, of the vehicle.
The driver can control the driving speed of the vehicle. Therefore, in recent years, there has been a demand for development of a technique for controlling an auxiliary system that prevents lane departure when only a collision with another vehicle is possible or likely, taking into consideration the driving speed of the vehicle when changing a lane of travel.